What Could Have Been Love
by andicantconvinceyou
Summary: Few-shots. What if Bade were never canon? An idea popped into my brain when I saw a confession on Tumblr. This is a Bade story.


What Could Have Been Love

**Summary: This is just something poped out of my brain when I saw a confession on Tumblr "Bademance only ships Bade because they're canon". What if Bade was never canon? Read to find out. It's a Bade story.**

"_Jumping Jacks?"_

"_Kiss me"_

"_Little weird, let's do it"_

Everybody says Jade West is heartless. Sometimes Jade herself wishes it's true. Like right now. Because if she was really heartless, she wouldn't feel like someone just ripped her heart and teared it into tiny little pieces. Her boyfriend is kissing _Tori Vega_. And all she can do right now is sit and watch. She's lost. Tori Vega wins.

Before Jade even knows it, her own legs start running out of the classroom and head to the janitor closet. She doesn't want to sit in that classroom, watch everybody, her friends clapping, congratulating Tori for her victory, and maybe even Beck, for finally got rid of his demanding girlfriend. She's lost Beck to Tori. Jade sits on the janitor closet's floor and cries. Jade West never cries, but thanks to Tori and her oh-so-wonderful boyfriend, she is sitting alone and bawling her eyes out.

Yes, she admits that she wasn't very nice to Tori on her first day, but what else can you do when you saw some girl rubbing herself all over your boyfriend? Jade knows Beck doesn't appreciate what she did to Tori, but kissing Tori just to punish her? Does he even care how painful is it for Jade? Beck is the only person in the world know how insecure Jade is, her dad hates her choice of life, her mom doesn't even remember her present in the surface of this earth, but Beck, he is the only one who loves Jade for who she is, he embraces her flaws, he doesn't judge, and he loves her.

"Loved more like it" A voice in Jade's brain says. Tori Vega came to Hollywood Arts for 2 days and she's already replaced Jade. Everybody loves the girl with the gorgeous cheekbones: Robbie, who she said is "tolerable", but is actually her first Hollywood Arts's friend; Andre, who she's known for her whole life; Cat, who is her best friend, now apparently happy that Tori is here to stay; and Beck, who's happened to be the love of her life.

"Jadey, are you in here?"

Great, look now somebody decided to care.

"Go away Cat!" Jade screams. She doesn't need Cat' pitiness. She doesn't need anything. She just wants to be alone. Is it too hard?

"Jadey what's wrong? Can I come in?" The red head says, a hint of concern in her voice. She can tell that something is wrong with her bestfriend. That's why she ran to the janitor closet the moment she realized Jade's gone.

"Which part of Go away don't you understand? I don't need you! Go hang with your new friend Cat!" Jade says, doesn't even realize that she just let out a small sob. She doesn't need Cat. If Cat wants a new best friend, then fine, it's not her business.

"Jadey are you crying? Please don't cry Jadey! I hate it when you cry" Cat begs. Yes there is definitely something wrong with her best friend. She is Jade West, the girl who shoved Daniel Chafi's lunch down his pant just because he made fun of Cat, the girl who spent half of her summer at the Valentine's house when Cat's brother got committed into the "special hospital". And Jade West doesn't cry.

"Please go Cat. Please. Go back to class before Lane finds out that you are here. Please" Jade begs.

People might say Cat's clueless, but she 's smart enough to know that her best friend is sad, and there is no way she will let Cat in the janitor closet to talk to her. Cat Valentine hates seeing her best friend sad. And she only knows that beside herself, Beck is the only person can make Jade feels better. Cat smiles and runs back to the classroom. Beck can make everything better right?

"Beck BECK BECKKKKK" The red head screams.

"Hey kitty kat. Have you found Jade?" Beck Oliver says. After he got back to his seat, he received a text from Cat saying that she's doing a important mission aka Find Jade. He didn't realize his girlfriend had disappeared out of the classroom while he's on the stage with Tori. He knew that he's about to deal with a very pissed put Jade, but he also thought that Jade would understand that was just a stage kiss. Hopefully.

"Jadey is in the janitor closet. But Beck, she is crying. I don't like Jadey crying" Dang it Jade is crying? This is way more serious than he thought.

"Ok thank you Cat." The Canadian boy smiles and heads to the janitor closet. It's okay right? He just needs to explain to Jade that the kiss he and Tori had was just a stage kiss, that he doesn't like Tori and maybe if Jade is still pissed then, he will put in something like how much he doesn't like Tori cheekbones or her Judy Garland's voice. It's just another typical Beck and Jade's fight right?

"Jade? Babe? It's me! Can you let me in?" Beck gently knocks the door.

"No"

"Babe please? I'm sorry" Beck begs. Okay maybe it's a little harder than he thought.

"I don't want to talk to you Beck" Jade says, she doesn't even try to hide to sadness in her voice. She doesn't want to talk to Beck Oliver, to fall into his arms, and let him break her heart again. He chooses Tori Vega over her, he makes his choice, so why does he even need to talk to her now?

"I'm gonna wait here until you let me in Jade." The 1st rule of making Jade feel better is to never give up, no matter what she says.

"Why don't you just go back to your new girlfriend? And leave me alone?" Jade cries. She's letting him go, why he has to make everything harder than it already is?

"I don't know what are you talking about Jade, because my girlfriend is sitting in this janitor closet and refuse to let me in" This is not good. She is crying and that's never good. She doesn't yell at him, or even physically hit him, she just cries. Yupe, Beck Oliver is in trouble.

Surprisedly, Jade opens the janitor closet's door, her face is covered in tears, her blue eyes look straight into Beck's brown ones.

"Why did you kiss her?" Jade asks, not breaking the eyes contact, she doesn't even wipe the tears that is running out of her eyes right now. She looks at Beck, at her boyfriend, who just ripped her heart and stomped on it in Sikowitz's classroom earlier.

"It's just a stage kiss babe? You know that right?" Beck can feel his own heart breaking just by looking at Jade. He can feel the sadness, the anger in Jade's eyes. He can feel her heart breaking in front of him. Shit what did he just do?

"You know she did it on purpose, and you still go along with it. No Beck, I don't know that was just a stage kiss. You chose to kiss her. You can say like Let's not to because my girlfriend is in the crowd, or maybe Let's me ask my girlfriend about that,… But no, you want to kiss her, you want to humiliate me in front of everybody like that. If you want to break up with me, there are other ways to do it, Beck. I know you want Tori, who doesn't? She is perfect right? The cheekbones and amazing voice? Who am I compare to little Miss Perfect? So Beck, you don't have to g…hmfff"

The best way to shut Jade West up is to kiss her. Beck Oliver found out about it when they had their 2nd fight a little bit more than a year ago. And to Beck Oliver, kissing Jade West is 100000x times better than kissing Tori Vega. He was stupid for kissing Tori in attempt to teach Jade a lesson, he knows it now. He didn't think Jade would be hurt like this, and he truly regrets it. He loves Jade, he never has any kind of feelings for Tori, how can he break up with the love of his life just for some Miss Perfect? He loves Jade for everthing she is, for her temper, for her love for scissors, for her flaws, for how she is always overprotective towards her friends and so much more. And there is no way he will give them up for some perfect but boring girl like Tori. He cuts the kissto look into Jade's beautiful blue orbs, caresses her soft cheek.

"I love you Jade, and I will never give you up for anyone else" He smiles, mentally hits himself in the head for making his girl sad.

"But I can't Beck." Jade says after a long pause, tears fill out of her eyes once more time "You broke my heart and I can't take it anymore" she shakes herself out of beck's embrace, the Canadian looks at her in disbelief.

"Jade, you are being ridiculous! You know that meant nothing to me! I love you Jade! Please"

"I know… I'm sorry. But I trusted you so much Beck… I just… I'm sorry" Jade wipes her tears, takes one last look at Beck, and runs.

Beck Oliver watchs his girlfriend (ex-girlfriend? He doesn't even know) run out of school. He can't help himself from thinking:

What the hell just happened?

**So, what do you think? English is not my 1****st**** language, dang it's not even my 3****rd**** language, so please forgive me for any grammar/vocabulary mistakes. **

**Dedicated this chapter to Sam for being so nice and sweet to me, to Lizschocolate because she's a freaking good writter and she doesn't even know it, and to Brittany for the crazy midnight Elavan convo with me. I love you guys yayyyyyy 3**

**Reviews make my day. Reviews make me update.**


End file.
